Let's Get an Upgrade: Part 1
Let's Get an Upgrade: Part 1 is part 1 of the 2 part series premiere of Ben 10.5. Plot Ben is messing around with the Omnitrix, scrolling through the playlist. (Ben, stoppping on certain aliens): Way Big, lame. Ben keeps scrolling until the Omnitrix starts flashing green. (Ben): Grandpa! (Max): Oh no. (Gwen, standing next to him): What? (Max): Ben just unlocked...you'll see here shortly. (Gwen): Great, new- (Ben): Woah, who are these guys? (Max): Ben, don't mess around with- Ben selects an alien. (Huntscer): Woah, I'm gonna call this one...Huntscer. (Gwen): How about Uglyster? (Huntscer): How about I make your face ugly? (Gwen): Ugh, take a look in the mirror, doofus. (Max): Enough, both of you. Now, Ben, no more messing around with the Omnitrix. The Omnitrix times out. (Ben): And miss out on other cool new aliens I might have? No way! (Gwen): I'd listen to Grandpa if I were you. (Ben, smirking): Okay. Minutes later, The Omnitrix is recharged, and Ben selects a new alien, but instead...he gets... (Upgrade): Upgrade? Aww man. Meanwhile, about 1 mile away, a bounty hunter named Xilar is watching Ben. (Xilar, while on his Intergalatic Communication Device): Yes sir, Ben Tennyson's Omnimatrix will soon be yours. He hangs up, and looks at Ben, who has just timed out through a pair of binoculars. (Xilar): Or it will belong to me, Xilar. (Max): Benjamin Kirby Tennyson! (Ben): But it was only Upgrade! (Max): No buts, go inside. (Ben): Okaay. Ben walks inside, where Gwen is sitting in the front seat. (Gwen): Busted! (Ben): Lay off, Dweeb. (Gwen): Alright, ugh. I can't belive you STILL brought that old shirt. (Ben): The new one had the colors all wrong, SO not my style. (Gwen): You, style? I must be dreaming. (Ben): Need XLR8 to wake you up? (Gwen): No thanks, I'm all Doofused-out for the- AHHH! A figure crashes through the window, Xilar. (Xilar): Ben Ten, prepare to die. (Ben): Not on my watch! He glances at Gwen, who nods. (Ben): Here goes! Ben selects an alien and pushes down the dial. (Gigablast): Gigablast! Woah, a robot! Cool! He uses his rocket arm to grab Xilar, who quickly escapes. (Gigablast): Aww man, well, let's try some of this! He punches Xilar in the jaw. (Gigablast): Oh yeah! He throws Xilar out of the Rust Bucket. (Xilar): Ha ha ha, I don't think so, Tennyson! He fires a net at Gigablast, who instantly times out. (Xilar): Time to claim my prize, the Omnitrix! (Ben): No! The Omnitrix creates energy feedback, knocking Xilar back. '' (Ben): Well, I tried to....Where'd he go? (Max): I don't know, Ben. But it seems like we have important things to worry about now. 'THE END OF PART 1 OF THE BEN 10.5 SERIES PREMIERE!''' Characters *Ben Tennyson (first appearance) *Gwen Tennyson (first appearance) *Max Tennyson (first appearance) Villains *Xilar (first appearance) Aliens Used *Upgrade (first reappearance, accidental transformation) *Huntscer (first appearance) *Gigablast (first appearance) Triva *Now, The Omnitrix is beginning the recalibration process, which would be finished 3.5 years later. Category:Series Premieres Category:Ben 10.5 Category:Lego Master Category:Xilar's Hunt The Omnitrix Arc Category:Ben 10.5 Season One